Neberis
Neberis (ネベリス, Neberisu) is a syndicate orchestrated and commanded by the family Tammuz since Ancient Egypt. While aeons have foregone, the Tammuz continued their blood pledge of devotion to Princess Ammit with every scion to come. In the hope that one generation will witness the return of the Princess and stand by her side. For this alone, the family scattered across the globe seeking a way to decrypt the spells of the High Priests, recovering the items strengthening the curse, while less then a third remained in Egypt guarding the last tablet of Princess Ammit. As the time went on, the Tammuz had made a name within a special community that made people follow them in this particular trade. Decent people would hardly come around, unfit for the cruelty unfolded by them. Their connection went as far to invest in the Rare Hunters, using, to aid their own beliefs, Marik Ishtar, who had the potential keys to undo the spells. Instead, Marik left the organisation, adopted its mannerism for dueling and stealing, yet keeping true to their dark nature. History Origins In the Ancient Egyptian times, the Tammuz were an honourable family serving the royal bloodline for generations. Their loyalty was finally recognised by Pharaoh Atem whom summoned them, requesting their services for his newborn daughter and Princess of Egypt. It was a privilege granted to them, which they accepted with honest gratitude. The women would be her maidens, watching over the newborn and helping the Pharaoh raise her, while the men would be regarded as her guardians. Eventually, Princess Ammit would befriend her handmaidens of Tammuz. Their bloodpact was a form of loyalty, but the bonds between them and the Princess would become an unbreakable, everlasting chain. Even if the young royalty was capable of being a troublemaker, escaping the palace and seek her freedom from the watchful eyes. Her happiness is the utmost importance; the words of the Pharaoh. With his death, these words were an empty meaning. The new ruler of Egypt wanted assurance. He wouldn’t take the Princess as his wife, instead marrying her to another person of importance. This was to secure Egypt’s future. Alas, she was already involved in an illicit love affair with a royal guard, which was going to be officially approved by her father. Unfortunately, this would not be. It was an unacceptable affair: a Princess and a servant. They would be severely punished for this, banished from walking this world. The High Priests would be informed of this matter, finding her closest companions and interrogate them with magick (items) to discover her secrets. Her good friend Akhratan was completely broken, spirit as body, while her lover’s soul was banished from this world. Only a small piece of his spirit was sealed within an item of Ammit. They finally had a reason destroying the life of the Princess and eliminating the darkness she would birth with her magick. Something Ammit screamed out in dark incantations before sealing her away, a curse that would haunt them. This is made the High Priests aware to further seal her, if she would ever break the spell, Ammit would then be powerless, unless she would be reunited with her six scattered items. Learning of her faith, the Tammuz would desert the grounds of the palace and the city, with the last tablet remaining of her existence. They seek to undo Amuten and the bindings weakening the Princess. They want to release her back into this world and aid her in unleashing hell upon Earth. Alas, they were not trained in reading the cryptful spells, this was only for those with special status. Scattering across the world, they sought master spellcasters for the spells and formulating a way to extend their power and influence over others to ease their goal. They used to serve royalty in the shadows, which shall continue until her return. However, there was a small change with their way of living: a small faction would continue to safeguard the last remembrance of the Princess, while the rest would conquer the world. Influencing is the keyword to their conquest, others joining them and growing into what would be known as Neberis in the darkest corners of the world. Amuten's Fall Neberis was a shadow syndicate throughout the YuGiOh series. It was a force observing the movements of legacy duelists, investing enormously in the Rare Hunters and searching for the relics. After Marik Ishtar’s desertion, the syndicate adopted his organisation officially to their ranks as well as recruiting promising and powerful duelists. Some time after Seto Kaiba intruded the Valley of Kings, Amuten weakened to the point of breaking, which led to a chance for Princess Ammit to return. She would fall in the hands of the current leader of Neberis, a wealthy Egyptian, Harakthy Tammuz, who would look after her until she awakens from her slumber. Membership Recruitment Missions Millennium Items Bindings of Ammit More to come Trivia Category:Organisation Category:Main Story